


Hemorrhage

by FaithySummers



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Child Death, Child Loss, Depression, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Head Injury, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Past Domestic Violence, Threats of Violence, Violence, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithySummers/pseuds/FaithySummers
Summary: When is a head injury more than something simple? What if it is something far worse? Journey alongside our beloved characters of Lore Olympus as they deal with grief, child loss, sibling loss, and so much more.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus
Comments: 19
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1 - Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my faithful readers,  
> I am back with another story that popped into my head today. As a sibling loss survivor, I know how far too often our journey is not talked about and how far too little we see it in writing or media. I also know how child loss is often minimized and pushed away from people's thoughts. So my thoughts strayed to how would our characters deal with this? I hope you will travel this journey with me as we approach these heavy subjects and get a conversation going.

HEMORRHAGE  
Ch. 1 - Fall

RING  
RING  
RING

"Hello…"  
"You need to come to the hospital, bring everybody, and prepare for the worst."

*phone clatters*  
*dial tone*

3 Days Earlier:

The joyous sound of children playing rang through the air. It was a bright clear day out with not a cloud in sight. The warmth was a welcome reprieve after days of rain and cold. The air was crisp and clean with the smell of damp earth wafting around. Children of many colors filled the yard like little flowers, though they moved, unlike flowers, with laughter bubbling from their lips.  
Eros enjoyed playing with his younger siblings. His many responsibilities had kept him busy the past week and the constant rain had left him depleted of energy at the end of the day. Today was beautiful though and he couldn't deny them when they asked him to go outside with them.  
Aphrodite watched her children play from the window as she washed that morning's breakfast dishes. It was rare for her to be home of a morning but she was glad to be so she could enjoy the laughter that floated through the open window with the breeze. What was even rarer though were the hands that held her hips in their strong grip.  
The calloused hands snaked around her waist and held her to a broad chest. Ares had arrived home to her and the children last night and they had all been ecstatic to see him. He was kept away with wars for long periods of time, missing these precious moments with their families.  
"Watch me, Eros!" A voice called out into the air. Philia was running and Eros turned just in time to see her feet slide in the unexpected muddy spot causing her to tumble down a hill, her scream dying as she landed on her head.  
Aphrodite felt her heart stutter to a stop in her chest as it all went down in a matter of seconds and she cried out her daughter's name. Ares was out the door quickly with Aphrodite hot on his heels. He didn't stop for anything as he charged towards his daughter.  
The sight of her crumpled body tore at his psyche more than any dead soldiers on the battlefield. He would never forgive himself if she was injured or worse. He skidded to a halt and dropped to his knees beside her picking her up and cradling her to his chest.  
"Daddy?" If his heart could explode it would have at that moment she was alive.  
"Are you injured anywhere ily?" He asked holding her to him, his hands shaking as his fear coursed through him; the only thing that could frighten him was his children. He could feel Aphrodite and Eros beside him and the other children standing apprehensively off in the distance, but he only had eyes for the girl he held in his arms.  
"I'm fine, got my head though, and tore my dress, do you think it can be fixed daddy?" Her sweet voice was music to his ears as he let off a chuckle.  
"Yes my darling, I'm sure it can be fixed. Let's go take a look at you in the house shall we?" She pouted but agreed and they set off toward the flower-draped door, her steady breaths calming his and stilling his shaking. The kitchen was modern with a long table set with several chairs.  
They had all occupied those chairs just a couple of hours ago for breakfast. Now Ares set Philia carefully in one of the chairs so he could check over her injuries. There was a small cut, a growing bump on her head, and several bruises littering her body, but he found no other injuries.  
Eros handed him a first aid kit without question and Ares couldn't be more thankful to his eldest son. He did a great job looking after all of his siblings on top of his duties as a god. He knew it was hard for the kids to be separated from both parents for long periods of time, but Eros was a wonderful brother and would one day make an amazing father.  
He also knew his son favored a human by the name of Psyche, and while Ares would have preferred a goddess daughter-in-law, Psyche was who made Eros happy and he would do anything to make his children happy.  
Which meant he was delighted to lie to his own father Zeus, to protect the girl who held his son's heart. Ares quickly set about bandaging Philia's head and took the bag of ice that Aphrodite handed him, laying it on the bump.  
"Hold that on your head and you and your siblings go watch some tv and relax for a bit." Philia nodded and slid off the chair, Ares catching her as her balance seemed to be off. He righted her making sure she was standing ok before he released her. "Are you ok?" She looked up at him confusion swimming in her eyes.  
"I must have misjudged the distance, I am a little dizzy." Ares, Aphrodite, and Eros shared a concerned look. Ares looked to his stepdaughter Agape who was standing by the living room door where the other children had disappeared to, with a change of clothes in hand for her sister.  
She watched the scene with worry in her eyes. Agape may have been Poseidon's by blood, but she was still a daughter to him no matter what. He held out his hand to her and she made her way over placing her smaller hand in his larger one.  
"Everything will be ok. Can you take your sister in with you to watch some tv and keep an eye on her for me?" Agape nodded her approval placing her hands on Philia's shoulders and leading her to the living room. He could hear the tv playing what sounded like a cartoon.  
Ares sat heavily at the table his worry settling over him like a blanket of lead. Aphrodite took ahold of his left hand as Eros took his right. His worst fear, they knew, was losing a child. His mother had miscarried when he was younger and he had watched as she had sunk into a deep depression and lashed out in violent anger her heart heavy with grief.  
His father hadn't shown in front of him beyond anger. It had stormed for weeks lightning cracking across the sky at all hours of the day. That loss had torn his parents apart and further ruined their marriage. They had never been truly happy, of course, but until that point that had at least tolerated each other with friendliness.  
He couldn't think like that though. Philia only had a bump on the head and a few bruises. She was a tough kid and would be fine in a few days. He squeezed the hands holding his and blew out a shaky breath. Everything would be ok, they were all together and that was what mattered.  
If only he had had the foresight to know how wrong he was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think of this first chapter? Do you have: thoughts, opinions, feedback, criticisms, etc.? Leave them in the comments below and drop me a kudos if you enjoyed this chapter. This will be a multi-chapter so if you want to continue reading and not lose the story make sure you hit that follow button.  
> Until next time my faithful readers,  
> With love,  
> Faithy 💜


	2. Chapter 2 - Emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my ever faithful readers,  
> Here is chapter 2. Lots of Ares and Aphrodite which we all know we love. I don't own anything Lore Olympus, that honor goes to our queen the amazing Rachel Smythe, I just enjoy playing in her sandbox.  
> Enjoy!

Hemorrhage  
Ch. 2 - Emergency

3:30 am  
His daughter's cries sounded like alarm bells across the house. He ran to the bathroom where the sight of her throwing up again broke his heart. This concussion was affecting more than they thought it would. He rubbed a hand up and down her shaking back.  
Aphrodite sat on Philia's other side fixing the bun that had come loose. The worry that filled her eyes must have reflected in his own as she laid her hand over his. He saw plenty of injuries on the battlefield, but he could never handle seeing his own children injured or sick. If he could take it away from them he would.  
"Daddy help me." Philia's soft whimper reached his ears as she leaned back into his embrace and he held her tightly. He looked at Aphrodite trying to convey his thoughts and she nodded in agreement, they would take her to the hospital.  
"I'll go get her ready, why don't you go let Eros know." He handed Philia off to Aphrodite to get her ready to go, his arms feeling empty as he did. Eros's room was at the far end of the hall and he was glad to find his son standing in the doorway, concern etching his features.  
"Is she ok?" He asked, pushing off the wall.  
"I'm honestly not sure. She's been throwing up most of the night, she can't stay warm, is dizzy, and confused on and off. Your mother and I think it would be best if we took her to the hospital. Would you be ok to watch your siblings?" He hated to do this when he was finally home, but Philia needed a doctor.  
"We will be fine dad, go take care of Philia." He pulled his son into a hug so very grateful for the amazing man his eldest had grown into.  
"Call us if you need anything." He said releasing Eros from his hold.  
"I will dad." It wasn't long before they were piled in the car. Ares drove as Aphrodite held Philia in her arms. Philia was crying from the dizziness that plagued her. He drove carefully, trying his best to make the ride as easy as possible on her.  
The hospital loomed hauntingly in front of them. He felt his chest constrict in fear as the emergency sign shone down on the car. He couldn't understand why he felt this way, this wasn't the first time they had taken a child to the ER, but this time terror overwhelmed him.  
He took a deep great to calm and center himself and climbed out of the car. He opened the back door and took Philia from his wife so she could climb out as well. He wrapped the blanket tighter around his little girl to block out the chill from the early morning air.  
A white and purple nymph sat at the reception desk. The air around them was warm and reeked of cleaner. He held his daughter tighter against his chest his protective instincts overwhelming.  
"Good morning. How may I help you?" He allowed Aphrodite to explain the situation. A growl threatened to escape him at the slow process of all the paperwork. He only released Philia when they needed her blood pressure and to weigh her. A familiar doctor showed up a few minutes later. He had seen this man many times himself.  
Asclepius had treated him as a kid and an adult. He was an amazing doctor and took pride in his work. He was the most trustworthy doctor here and Ares felt his chest loosen a bit at the sight of the man.  
"Back again Ares? What squabble did you get into this time?" Ares grimaced and rolled his eyes.  
"Unfortunately not me this time, Philia fell and hit her head. She started having some complications a few hours after." Asclepius kneeled down to Philia's height. Her blanket was wrapped around her and her thumb was in her mouth, a habit she had when she wasn't feeling well.  
"Well hello there little Philia, it's been a while since I have seen you in there. Don't you worry, Dr. Al is going to take good care of you. Why don't you hold onto this for me?" He grabbed a stuffed giraffe in pajamas with a little blanket attached to its hoof. She held it to her as he picked her up and led the two parents to a room covered in safari animals.  
He set her on the crinkly covered bed. He motioned that they could sit beside her as he prepared his equipment. The initial check was quick and effortless, his years of experience shining through. When he pressed on her head to check around the bump her body fell back and began to convulse. He had them sit to the side of her creating a barrier so she wouldn't fall off the bed, as he pressed the call button on the headboard  
"I need the MRI room set up immediately." He commanded into the speaker. Ares knew he was the general of this hospital and kept it running smoothly. The shake in Asclepius's voice shook Ares to his core and the fear tightened in his chest again, a fear he could see painted clearly on his wife's face.  
Aphrodite was crying as nurses came flying in the room taking their places at his daughter's side putting up the railings and getting her ready to move. They turned her onto her side as he seizing came to a stop. Ares held his wife tightly to him, her tears soaking his shirt. He could feel tears slipping down his own cheeks.  
"You can come down to the viewing room." Asclepius touched his arm in a comforting gesture. "We will figure this out, Ares." They followed him to a room in a daze and watched as the nurses set up Philia on a sort of table that would move her into the MRI tube. Music played softly over the speakers so as to keep Philia calmer through the procedure. They watched as images of her brain began showing up on the screens.  
"What are we seeing doc?" Ares asked looking closely at the screens. He pointed out an area that he had a concern with.  
"What this area is showing is an intracerebral hemorrhage, which is bleeding in the brain. It is causing swelling in her brain. I would like to go in and perform surgery to lessen the swelling before it gets too severe." Ares and Aphrodite looked at each other and nodded.  
"Prep her for surgery he spoke into the microphone." The nurses moved her onto a bed and began to wheel her out as the doc left to go wash up.  
"We should call Eros." Aphrodite whispered.  
"You go with Philia and I'll call him." They both left the room and went their separate ways. Ares pulled his phone from his pocket, praying that his little girl would be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh a new character! I think of Asclepius as very grandfatherly. Poor little Philia. Aren't Aphrodite and Ares amazing parents? More Eros is coming in the next chapter. Do you have thoughts, opinions, questions, ideas, criticisms, etc.? Leave me a comment down below. If you enjoyed this chapter leave me a Kudos and don't forget to follow so you don't miss a chapter of this story.  
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With love,  
> Faithy 💜


	3. Chapter 3 - Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my ever faithful readers,  
> Here is chapter 3 for your viewing pleasure. I hope you're enjoying the quick updates today.  
> Enjoy some Eros/Psyche goodness.

Hemorrhage  
Ch. 3 - Guilt

He sat in the dark, head in his hands, guilt pouring through him. It was his fault she was injured, he hadn't been watching her close enough. He knew the ground was slippery, he should have kept her closer. He didn't want to smother the kids on the first nice day in a while though.  
It had been his job to watch them and he had failed. He ignored the texts chiming from his phone. It was Psyche, she knew something was wrong so she was trying to contact him, but he wouldn't let her, he didn't want her to get hurt too. He felt nauseous, his stomach churned, his head spun.  
A soft knock at his bedroom door grabbed his attention and he looked up into the face of Psyche. Their eyes met, hers filled with compassion and understanding. He opened his arms and she stepped deftly into them allowing him to hold her to cry against her. She ran her hands over his silken hair letting him know she was there to comfort him. After several minutes of sobs wracking through his frame, he calmed enough to talk.  
"How did you get in?" Eros asked Psyche. She weaved her hands into his hair in a gesture to calm him further.  
"Agape let me in. She just woke up. I tried texting to let you know I was here but you weren't answering. Sweetheart, what happened?" He relayed the story to her, his guilt filling every word.  
"It's not your fault. Accidents happen and as much as we try to prevent them, we will never be able to stop them all. She will be ok Eros, she's a fighter." Psyche held him to her as she sat on his lap.  
"What if she isn't? I'll never be able to forgive myself and I wouldn't blame mom and dad for never forgiving me either." She pushed back and took his face in her hands waiting until his eyes met her own.  
"Eros if something further happens with her and she isn't ok, it will still not be your fault. Your sister would not want you to hold onto this guilt. It will eat you alive baby. Your parents adore you and would never blame you for what happened, they love you, all of you." He pressed his lips to hers in thanks, their forms melding together for a few moments until they pulled apart.  
"Now you have several little munchkins in this house who will be up soon and demanding breakfast. How about we go get that ready for them?" He smiled and nodded allowing her to pull him from the room to the kitchen.  
She followed the gurney to a private room where the nurses began to prep Philia for surgery. Guilt and fear weighed heavy on her heart. She should have been outside with her children, but there had never been any big issues before. She wondered, had things been different and they had rushed Philia straight to the hospital, if they would still be prepping her for surgery.  
The sight in front of her turned her stomach and made her knees quake. A chair was pulled up and she was guided into it.  
"Deep breaths ma'am, everything is going to be ok." Nurse Dodson, who had cared for her children several times over the years, stood in front of her, coaching Aphrodite on her breathing. She hadn't even realized she was having an anxiety attack.  
Nightmares like these had plagued her dreams for years. Her worst fears were losing her husband or children. Family meant everything to her and she worked hard to keep them together. Everyone saw the bitchy vain side of her, but few ever saw the devoted wife and mother.  
That wasn't to say she didn't make her fair share of mistakes, she had throughout the years, Agape was a testament to that, but she had made amends. Today felt like Karma catching up to her though as she watched the nurses attach wires and a breathing apparatus to her child.  
A strong hand landed on her knee and she gratefully fell into the arms of her dear husband. He led her to the bed so they could say goodbye to their daughter before she was taken to surgery. Philia looked so tiny on the bed with everything attached to her. Aphrodite held her hand and stroked her hair until the moment Philia was wheeled away from them with a soft 'I love you' to her parents.  
She wasn't doing well and she knew Ares wasn't either. So as he held her close she pulled out her phone and hit the quick dial for the people they needed most.  
"Hello…" a beautiful voice chimed on the other end with another deep voice sounding in the background.  
"Hera...we need you…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's officially gone into surgery and enter Hera and Zeus. What do you guys think their reaction will be?  
> If you have ideas, questions, reactions, opinions, thoughts, criticisms, etc. leave me a comment below. If you enjoyed this chapter leave me a Kudos and if you enjoy the story make sure you follow so you don't miss a chapter.  
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love,  
> Faithy 💜


	4. Chapter 4 - Grounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my ever faithful readers,  
> I know it has been a few days but here is the much anticipated chapter 4 of Hemorrhage. Warning you might want some tissues.  
> As always a big thank you to the effervescent Rachel the for creating this universe and allowing us to play in it.  
> By the way did you guys read the new chapter?(88) What did you think of it? I thought it was awesome and I'm so very proud of Persephone.

Hemorrhage  
Ch. 4 - Grounded

Breakfast had been cooked and the children were gathered sleepily at the medium wood table, eating. Eros sat with Psyche on his lap, craving her closeness and support. The smell of eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee wafted around the homey kitchen. The buttery scrambled eggs melted in his mouth and the bitterness of the coffee roused him to life.  
His siblings drank freshly squeezed orange juice that was both tangy and sweet. He watched each of them closely, drinking in the sight of their health. Soon most of them would be off to school and he wouldn't have them in front of him to make sure they were safe. The thought of them not being right in front of him filled him with anxiety. What if they were hurt too? He couldn't protect them if he wasn't around them.  
They had asked after their sister and parents when they woke up and made their way to the table for breakfast. He tried not to let his fear and worry show as he told them that Philia hadn't been feeling well and that their parents had taken her for a checkup at the hospital. It had been hours since they had left and he hadn't heard a word. He could only hope that his baby sister was ok.  
"Baby it's time to get the kids ready for school. Would you like me to do it?" He looked up into Psyche’s eyes, so filled with love and compassion.  
"That would be helpful, thank you." He watched her get up, gather the kids, and walk away. He had just started to clean away the dishes when his phone began to ring from his pocket. He could tell it was his father from the ringtone. Setting the dishes back on the table, he pulled the small device from his pocket and answered.  
"Hey, Dad. How is everything at the hospital?" The silence over the phone was deafening and the profound sigh was heavy with unspoken sadness.  
"You're going to want to sit down son." The chair upon which he sat felt rigid, as if it was filled with bad omens. Ares relayed everything they had learned from the doctor. Each word felt like a punch in the gut that left his stomach churning as tears soaked his face.  
When the call ended Eros found himself over the toilet as his breakfast made a repeat performance. He could hear footsteps outside the door sounding like a herd of deer prancing through the house. As much as he wanted to see off his siblings who would be going to school, he was in no shape to face them without worrying them.  
"Is Eros alright?" He could hear Ludus ask.  
"Eros is fine he's just not feeling well." Psyche replied.  
"Will he have to go to the hospital like Philia?" Pragmas soft, sweet voice floated through the door to him, breaking his heart.  
"No sweetheart, Eros and Philia aren't feeling good in different ways. I promise Eros and I will be here to greet you when you get home." They must have agreed with her as he could hear them walking away followed by the opening and closing of the door.  
It was only at that point that he allowed the sobs to consume him. He was terrified for his little sister. He wasn't sure how long he sat there in the pits of despair but he didn't surface until a soft hand carded gently through his hair.  
"I'm here love." Psyche held him to her as he sat on his knees and allowed him to explain everything Ares had relayed to him. Worry flowed through her eyes like a river when he finally looked up at her. The lights had been turned down so as not to irritate his raw eyes. The sinks gleamed in the low light of the pristine white and blue bathroom.  
“I don’t know what I’m going to do if we lose her.” His voice grated out the words through his sore throat.  
"She is a fighter and we will stay by her side through all of this. The doctors will do everything they can for her, baby." Eros was glad Psyche had come. She grounded him better than any other person and, though they weren't supposed to be together, she was willing to fight to be with him and he was willing to fight for her. Their love was true.  
"Where are the kids?" Eros asked softly trying not to aggravate his throat further.  
"Philautia and Pragma are playing in the playroom and Mania fell back asleep so I laid him in his crib. Are you ready to go back out and see them?" Psyche would give him all the time in the world and he knew that, but right now he needed to be strong for his siblings regardless of the guilt that was eating away at him like bugs on a decaying corpse.  
He nodded and stood with some slight help from her. His legs felt weak and his head was fuzzy, making him feel dizzy. He pulled her into a quick hug, holding her close to him and grounding himself in the aura of her love.  
"Why don't you get cleaned up and I will go grab you some ginger ale." She stepped out of his embrace with a bright smile, turned and left him standing in the bathroom.  
Eros hurried to wash up and make himself presentable before following her sweet scent to the kitchen. He found, as he leaned up against the door frame, she had not only poured him a ginger ale but had also prepared sippy cups of apple juice for the girls, had a bottle slowly heating in warm water for Mania, and was preparing her own tea.  
"You're amazing, do you know that?" A blush darkened her cheeks at his compliment.  
"Well I do try, but I'm not always this great." He strode up to her and slipped his arms around her waist.  
"I think you're always great." He kissed her cheek delicately. "Why don't we take these to the girls?" he said, grabbing the two sippy cups in one hand and his drink in the other. He waited until she departed the kitchen before following her to the playroom. After giving the girls their drinks Eros and Psyche stood at the door watching them. It was then that a thought came to Eros's mind.  
"Do you want kids someday?" He wasn't sure what her answer would be, so he kept his hope carefully capped.  
"I absolutely want kids. I would love to have a house filled with them, lively and chaotic, just like here. I love coming here and being around your big family." She looked over at him, curiosity and hope shining in her expressive eyes. "Do you want kids?" He chuckled at her eagerness.  
"I do want kids. Lots of them, with someone I truly love." He pushed off the door frame, leaning over to whisper in Psyche's ear. "I want to have them with you and I want us to share a life together." He took her hand in his and slid the nature-inspired, silver ring encrusted with precious stones, he had pulled from his pocket, onto her tiny finger.  
The ring had sat for a while, waiting for the right moment to come out. It had been a gift from Hades and Persephone had helped him design it perfectly for Psyche. Everything may not have been completely fine at that time, but this moment felt like the right time to ask. He had realized that you never know what tomorrow might bring, so don't put off till then what could be done today. Her eyes filled with tears that slipped down her rosy cheeks. She looked into his eyes, asking the simple question of what this meant.  
"Psyche, you or I could die tomorrow, we can’t stop what the fates have in store so I don't want to put this off anymore. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have lots of kids and spend each day raising them right by your side, forever and for always. His hand caressed her cheek as he looked into her glistening eyes. "Psyche will you marry me?" She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips softly to his. The kiss was full of love and promises that filled him with unparalleled warmth and happiness.  
"Yes, a thousand times yes!" She replied upon ending their incredible kiss. Twin squeals reached their ears and the two turned to look at the little girls who had been listening in. Eros chuckled, knelt down, and scooped them into his arms as they ran towards the couple. Psyche knelt with him and Eros pulled her into their embrace.  
He held them for a good long while until a cry signaled Mania's waking.  
As Eros went to retrieve his little brother, Psyche took the girls to start a movie and together they all spent the day enjoying each other's company. They snuggled, watching movies and ignoring, for the moment, the terrible things happening outside those four walls, never knowing just how heavily the other foot would drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?! Are you excited about the engagement? What do you think of Eros and Psyche? Aren't they cute? The kids are adorable, right? Leave me a comment below with your replies, comments, questions, ideas, criticisms, etc. below. Leave me a kudos if you are enjoying the story and follow so you don't miss any future updates.  
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With love,  
> Faithy 💜


	5. Chapter 5 - Waiting Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to pick up and get heavy. Please be advised of the trigger warning. If you need to take a break or stop reading please don't be ashamed in doing so, we all face our own demons. Mental health is important and should be a priority. While I will try to put a bit of levity in your hearts, this is not a subject that lends itself much to that. This story will always be here when you're ready or I have other fluffy stories that are easier on the feels. 
> 
> Thank you to Rachel Smythe for this amazing comic.

**~TRIGGER WARNING~ Please be aware that the following chapters may triggering for some people. Caution is advised in reading this fic. If you need to take a break or stop reading don't be ashamed to your mental health is important and should always come first. I love all of you.**

Hemorrhage

Ch. 5 -Waiting Game

White walls constricted around him like a snake constricting around its prey. He could feel his breathing rise to a quick pace as claustrophobia set in. He had always hated hospitals, they reminded him of the titan wars, of his siblings bandaged, Hades being the worst. The dark rooms off the halls were menacing. Few knew it, but he was terrified of small dark spaces, that's why he had fixed it so that Poseidon and Hades ended up in the underworld and the sea. He knew it was wrong to rig it so he would get what he wanted, to stay in the safety of the sun, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Being King of the Gods had given him everything he ever wanted, but despite having everything and being surrounded by people he still felt alone. The only bright spot in his life was his grandchildren. That wasn't to say his children, especially Hebe weren't bright spots, but they were either so much like him or his wife that it made their relationships difficult. Even young Hebe was so much like her mother, so strikingly outspoken and independent, that it hurt to know that she didn't need him. His other children were much the same way - they didn't need him or they couldn't stand to be around him after everything he had done. He knew he had been a terrible husband and father. He had started out truly in love with Hera, and she, at one point, had loved him, but he had known she loved his brother more. His resentment of that love became abuse and control that scarred their family beyond repair. He had also turned to other women to try to fill an empty void and satisfy his needs. Though they could care for his physical needs, none could ever touch his emotional ones. Hades hated Zeus's choices and how he treated Hera, he had heard those words from his brother on more than one occasion. He also knew Hades had still loved his wife, that had been true until Persephone. Persephone had changed Hades in so many ways, he had watched that girl touch the broken parts in his brother and fix them as they grew together as a couple. The scandal with her and Apollo had been a blight on his ruling and it had cost him an Olympian and son to exile for a while. Zeus had never seen the Goddess of Spring cry until that day of judgment. She had been so broken and hurt as everything was shown and explained. He hadn't wanted to believe what he had been hearing but the pictures had spoken for themselves. So Zeus had sent Apollo away with the support of the entire pantheon. Persephone had grown into a beautiful Goddess and Queen of the Underworld. Unfortunately, Demeter had gotten her way and made Persephone spend time away from Hades in the mortal realm where she currently resided. The time apart always sent his brother into an awful mood, this made further worse this time as they were trying for their first child. Grouchy was an understatement. His mood soured as they weaved their way through the maze of halls of the hospital. They finally came upon the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit where they would be moving Philia after her surgery, his son had had to recall him on their trip to the hospital to let them know as she had previously resided in the children's ward but he knew the better head equipment was here. They made their way to the reception desk where a nurse nymph sat typing away at her computer. She didn't even need to look up tell them where they needed to go. "Family waiting room is back out the double doors, down the hall a bit, and to the right." He took Hera's hand leading her away from the woman to whom she was glaring. The waiting room was spacious with several separate sitting areas, some with chairs and some with couches so those in the waiting room could lie down. There was also a playhouse within the waiting room that had many activities for kids. All over the room was pretty comfortable and stylish for being in a hospital. There his son stood with his arms clasped around a crying Aphrodite. He had rarely seen his son scared, and of those times they all revolved around Aphrodite or his children. However, the fear that had weaved into his son's eyes pierced into the very core of Zeus, and as though it was palpable in the very air of the room Zeus felt the terror fill his body. Ares pulled his mother into his arms as well, holding her to him. He could see tears falling down her golden cheeks. He rested one hand on his son's shoulder while slipping the other around his wife. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but he could tell the waiting parents felt more comforted. They didn't talk much as they waited, more Ares and Aphrodite nodded in and out of consciousness due to exhaustion, but also terrified of missing anything to do with their baby girl. It was hours later when a nurse approached them. "She's doing good. She reacted well to the surgery and we are moving her to the PICU. Her doctor will be with you shortly to explain more. As soon as we get her moved you will be able to go see her one at a time." The relief swept through the room like a good drug, for the first time since entering the hospital the apprehension seemed to ease. It didn't take long for Asclepius to arrive in the room. "It's good to see you again. Zeus. Hera, it is good to see you as well." He said shaking their hands. "Philia had quite a bit of swelling and bleeding on her brain so the surgery took a bit longer than we anticipated. She had developed a hematoma near her brain stem which is quite serious, but we took our time cleaning it out. She has responded well to the surgery and should be waking up soon. Once we get her all settled in the PICU I will send the nurse down to get you." They all thanked him by shaking his hand or laughing at the good doctor. They sat in silent relief as they waited for the door to open once more so they could see the baby girl. It was a nurse in a pink scrub outfit adorned in blue elephants that brought them the news. "She is all set up in the PICU. You can see her now two at a time." It was Ares and Aphrodite to clambered to their feet tiredly and followed the nurse from the room. At the door, Ares turned and looked at his father. "Hey dad, would you call Uncle Hades and Uncle Poseidon. I think they'd like to come down and see Philia too." Zeus nodded in affirmation, pulling his phone from his pocket, careful not to jostle the beautiful woman laying against his side. He was worried as she hadn't spoken in a while, she seemed lost in her own thoughts and he wondered for a moment if maybe she was lost in a vision, but decided not to ask after his uncertainty. "Hello?" A chiming voice answered after a minute of ringing. "Ah Persephone, this is Zeus is my brother around?" He played with Hera's hair as he spoke with the young goddess. "I'm afraid he's in a meeting. Would you like me to go get him?" Of course he was - when wasn't his brother in meetings during the day. "You can get him after I give you the message, I'm afraid it's urgent. Philia has been admitted to the hospital and Ares is asking for him. So if you two could make your way here that would be much appreciated." He could hear her scrambling probably to grab coats on the other end of the line. "Of course, we will be there soon. Take care, Zeus." And like that, the conversation was over and the dial tone sounded in his ear. He went to dial the next number when a golden hand placed itself atop his. "I've already called them, they are on their way." He smiled kindly down at his wife. He was reminded in moments like this of his love for her and what had attracted him to her in the first place. He could see she understood how much this was hurting him and the way he felt like he was calling them to a death gathering. He didn't like the thoughts that filtered through his mind so to distract himself he lowered his lips to Hera's, his body filling with electricity the moment they entangled. The kiss lasted several long minutes allowing them to just be lost in each other for a short time. They held each other as they waited for news or for their family to arrive. They didn't know what the day would bring but they both had a bad feeling in their gut that wouldn't allow them to find any light in the dark. The walk down the hall to the PICU room was horrendous. He didn't know what to expect but his mind could only cultivate the worst of images. Though nothing could prepare him to see his daughter covered in tubes and wires. There were more than when she went into surgery and his stomach bubbled with nausea. Guilt flooded him thinking it had all been his fault, that if he had been outside maybe he could have caught her before flying off like that or caught her before she fell. He knew that thought was ridiculous though as everything had happened in mere seconds and if there had been time to stop or catch her Eros would have done so. He knew Eros was blaming himself though no one else was. He wished he could do more for his eldest son, but he knew Psyche was there with him and she was who he needed right now. Ares sat beside the plastic bed with the crinkly mattress that held his tiny daughter. He pulled Aphrodite onto his lap and held her in one arm as he clasped Philia's slight hand in his own. He needed to hold his girls, needed to remind himself that they were both here alive. Minutes passed by, long and grueling, before soft whimpers reached their ears. They looked over at their young child to see she had awoken and looked frightened. Her eyes didn't seem to focus and they knew immediately that something wasn't right. It didn't take but a brief second for them to jump into action and hit the call button for the doctor as panic flooded their systems. What was wrong with their baby girl?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think is going on with Philia? The Gods and Goddesses are beginning to gather. What do you guys think of Zeus and Hera in this chapter? Leave me a comment below or hit that Kudos button. As always don't forget to follow so you don't miss any upcoming chapters.
> 
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love,  
> Faithy 💜


	6. Chapter 6 - Of Kings And Comas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> I know it has been a while and I apologize. This chapter was super hard for me and the upcoming several chapters are hard as well, but I am going to try to get them out faster. Thank you for sticking with me so far and I hope you continue to stick with this story. I know it is hard, but it's all about loss and healing.  
> 

**~TRIGGER WARNING~ Please be aware that the following chapters may be triggering for some people. Caution is advised in reading this fic. If you need to take a break or stop reading don't be ashamed to your mental health is important and should always come first. I love all of you.**

**Hemorrhage**

**Chapter 6 - Of Kings And Comas**

The doctors and nurses surrounded her baby. They had moved her and Ares back so they could check Philia for what the issue was. Terror rolled over her body and she felt panic seep into her veins. Ares held tightly to her body and she could hear him praying into her ear, which she knew was a habit he had picked up through his years of war. 

Penlights, blood pressure wraps, monitors, wires, lab coats, adult bodies, and more filled her vision. She couldn't see Philia through the chaos and mayhem that was the room at the current point. She could feel the nausea and anxiety bubbling in her stomach, threatening to overtake her shaking body at any moment. 

Her knees nearly gave put when the main doctor turned to them with a morose look upon his face. What was wrong?! She could feel her panic hit new heights. She couldn't even feel the tears that fell from her eyes that showed the world her fears. 

"Breathe Aphie, breathe my love," Ares whispered into her ear. His hands skimmed up and down her arms seeking to comfort her. 

"It may be best that we speak in my office." That statement made neither parent feel any better as the doctor led the way from the room and down the hall. Ares had to nearly carry her as they walked. She knew he was hurting too and she wanted to be there for him right now as much as he was for her, but she couldn't seem to find her strength. She had never felt so drained in her entire life. 

The seats in the office, of course, we're uncomfortable. The office was plainly decorated except for some books, a few plants, degrees, and paperwork, and of course some plain furniture. It felt impersonal, sterile, adding to their discomfort as they waited for news of their daughter’s condition The doctor sat behind his desk his face grave as he steepled his fingers. He took a deep breath before he began to speak. 

"I'm afraid the situation is grave. Philia has had a pediatric hemorrhagic stroke. She has lost her sight in both eyes, has lost her ability to speak, and is paralyzed on the left side of her body." She reacted before she could even process what she was doing. Anger flashed through her body like a bomb going off. She jumped from the chair to her feet, her hands balling into fists that caused her manicured fingernails to dig into her palms.

"You're wrong! She is going to be fine. She has to be fine! Why would you say something like that?!" A loud bang brought her attention to her husband. He stood seething, flames licking over his body, the shattered remains of the chair behind him. She laid a hand on his arm drawing his line of vision to her. It took just a moment for him to pull her against his trembling body. 

"I would like to prep her for another surgery in a few hours to try to relieve more of the pressure on her brain. We will do everything that we can for you." Asclepius's voice was soft with pain clearly expressed on his face. They knew he didn't want to give them this information. Neither could find their voice so they just nodded their agreement. 

He made his way to the door opening it for them so they could return to their daughter. But Before they could,they stopped by the waiting room to update Zeus and Hera on what had happened. What they found in the room filled both of them with familial comfort. Hades, Persephone, Poseidon, and Amphitrite had arrived quickly to be by their side. 

Ares led his wife over to their family, each rising to greet them. When he got to his Uncle Hades the hug seemed to be his undoing. Ares had always been close with Hades and Hades had always been there for him. For the first time since everything started yesterday, Ares broke down sobs wracking through his hulking frame. Hades held him tighter, the same way he had when Ares had been a child and needed comfort. 

It felt good to release his pain, to let someone else be the strength he had desperately held onto just so he could stay sane. He could feel other hands that had come to rest upon his body offering what comfort they could. Few had ever seen Ares break, some in this room hadn't ever seen that from him. It wasn't who he was. Eventually, his cries softened until he was just breathing hard. Hades hadn't let up in his hug as he held his nephew. 

"Thanks, Uncle Hades." He said quietly as he pulled back wiping his eyes to dry them of the wetness that lingered. 

"I will always be here for you Ares. That will never change, no matter how old you get." Ares nodded his ascent. 

"How is she, baby?" Hera brushed his hair back as she asked. He could feel tears spring to the corners of his eyes despite having just sobbed his eyes out. 

"She...she had a stroke. The doctor called it a pediatric hemorrhagic stroke. She...uh...she's gone blind and...and mute...and she...she's…" his sobs broke through his mouth once more cutting off his speech. Aphrodite was leaning against his side sobbing as well. He slid his arm around her. 

"She's paralyzed on her left side." She whimpered, her voice barely audible. Everyone gathered around them in a group hug, offering what comfort they could. 

It was sometime later that they found themselves beside their daughter again. Her eyes looked out seeing through them with a pleadingly fearful look held forevermore in her frozen orbs. It hurt to know they could do nothing to help their daughter and it sent guilt cascading through them. 

The doctors and nurses were in and out through the hours prepping her for her next surgery. Food was brought for them, but they couldn't even stomach the thought of food. The minutes meant nothing in light of everything. Before they knew it, darkness was falling over the land painting the world in warm hues and shadows as the sun set and night slowly engulfed Olympus. 

A loud wailing rang across the room blaring out for all around to hear. Ares and Aphrodite were on their feet trying in vain to help their thrashing daughter. People flooded into the room, hands grabbing onto them to pull them away from the bed, no matter how much they longed to be beside it. Several long tense moments passed seeming to drag on forever before they heard one word that caused their hearts to sputter to a stop…

"Coma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think? This was hard, wasn't it? I know it was hard for me and I was playing over memories of my sister in the hospital as I was writing. I hope this story is impacting all of you and helping you. Grief is not easy and you are not alone, don't be afraid to talk to someone. I am always here to talk if you need.  
> Leave me a comment below, hit that kudos button, and follow so you don't miss any upcoming chapters or stories.  
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love,  
> Faithy 💜


	7. Chapter 7 - Time Running Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my faithful readers,  
> So we have hit the hardest part of the story. The worst of it will take place over these next 3-4 chapters. Prepare yourselves mentally and emotionally. If you need time away take it. This is one of the hardest chapters there is. Right now we are looking at the teens to twenties for the end of this story.   
> I did not have a beta for this chapter so I hope it is good and makes sense. Go hug your loved ones and tell them how much you love them, never let petty arguments get in the way, because you never know when the end might come.   
> Thank you to Rachel for allowing us access to her playground.

**~TRIGGER WARNING~ Please be aware that the following chapters may be triggering for some people. Caution is advised in reading this fic. If you need to take a break or stop reading don't be ashamed for your mental health is important and should always come first. I love all of you.**

**Hemorrhage**

**Chapter 7 - Time Running Out**

He kept brushing back her hair, his mind not wrapping around the idea that she wasn't waking, her eyes weren't opening! What if they never opened again?! The idea was like a punch to the chest that left him gasping for breath. His stomach churned threatening to expel what little he had managed to eat since they arrived, what the nurses had been pushing at them. He couldn't imagine not seeing his daughter looking at him again or never being able to hold her giggling body after she helped to pull a prank on one of her siblings, most often Eros, even though she adored him. 

Her body looked so little on the bed and the wires and tubes attached to her made him want to puke. He hated all of this. Why was war so much easier than this? This was the hardest thing he had ever been through. He just wanted to scoop her up, take her home, and for this to have all been a bad dream. He longed to hit the wall and destroy the machines that made up the room, but he would never do anything to harm one of his children.

Each seizure she had was like a stab to his heart that threatened to leave him bleeding on the floor. He felt so useless here, not able to do anything. In war he had a job, something to focus on. The only thing he could focus on here was his daughter. She was the most important person to both him and his wife right now. He couldn't lose her, he couldn't. 

She watched as Ares delicately brushed back Philia's hair. She kept thinking that her baby would wake, that her eyes would open. Her little hand felt so fragile and breakable. She kept begging death to stay away from her daughter to let her go. This wasn't fair to any of them, especially the little girl in the bed. 

She couldn't die now. She was so young with so much potential before her. They had dreams and fantasies of the future. This is the little girl who said just a few years ago that she would marry her daddy when she grew up, who wanted to learn to ride a pony and shoot a bow and arrow. Her big brother was her role model, her Aunt Hebe was her best friend, they were inseparable. What would happen if they lost each other? Gods, she couldn't think of her little girl lost and all alone. 

A sudden loud, quick, sharp beeping hit her ears before the long monotonous sound of the flatline. The scream that tore from her throat was the scariest sound she had ever heard and one she wished to never hear again, especially from herself. She kept begging people to save her baby. Nurses had to pull Ares and her away as they got to work. It was the longest few minutes of her life, held in Ares' arms as the doctors pried her baby back from death's grasp. The heartbeat that popped up was faint, but there and grew every second. The relief that flooded her system would have sent her to the floor if it were not for Ares who looked just as relieved as her. 

"Aphrodite, Ares," Asclepius said drawing their attention from the plain hospital bed with their daughter's tiny body upon it, to him. "Your daughter is back stable. We need to move her scheduled surgery up as her brain has stopped responding to treatment and is bleeding and swelling. Go home and gather yourselves while we prepare her, then come back with fresh heads. We are going to get you through this."

The hospital hallways were near silent in the dead of the night. Nurses moved around to rooms settling patients in for the night. Everyone was asleep in the waiting room but the kings woke as they made their way in. 

"Hey, they said head home for a few hours while they prep her for surgery. She's stable for now, though we nearly just lost her, she's ok now. Go home, get some rest, be with your families and we will do the same. Either we will see you back here in a few hours or see you guys tomorrow morning. We love you." The queens had woken during this speech and hugs were passed around as the group gathered their belongings, whispering words of love and encouragement. If they could have told the future they never would have left, for the time we have with our loved ones is precious and sometimes when we think we have all the time in the world, we actually have the least time of all. If only the fates could have told them that before they left behind the impending hospital with it's bright lights shining luminously on what promised to be a gloomy night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? I know it was hard and I apologize, but it wouldn't be my writing dealing with hard subjects if it wasn't.   
> Leave me a comment below, hit that kudos button, and don't forget to follow so you don't miss any upcoming chapters or stories from me.   
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love,  
> Faithy 💜


End file.
